


One  -  English & Spanish

by Madara_Nycteris



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, The Night's Watch, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madara_Nycteris/pseuds/Madara_Nycteris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>------------------------------<br/>“Take me… Grenn… Take me now”<br/>------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	One  -  English & Spanish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keiith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiith/gifts), [Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/gifts).



Pyp entered to his cell, humming a happy tune after a long day baking bread, and a relaxing bath. At the common hall, the dinner would be served soon. However, when he opened the door, the mummer found the best sight ever. A thick coat of snowflowers covering his bed. This was not the first time this happened; only one man could do this. That could only mean…

**“Grenn! You came back sooner!”**

His dear ranger returned so unexpectedly after a routine ranging that the horn didn’t even sound that evening. He had been waiting for Pyp on a chair during a while. They looked each other, and instantly, the mummer crossed the cell in a blink, climbed to that man like a tree, and kissed him slowly in the lips. Their hug was tight and loving as usual, but every time they got separated, their reunions became more and more affectionate.

This time, Grenn could not wait until his meeting in the main hall. He had taken their dinner to their cell and had put it on the table: Lamb with mint sauce, black bread, honeyed wine and strawberries. After unending hugs and welcome kisses, they ate and laugh, chatting happily. They were lightened by the soft bright of torches in a comfortable intimacy. Suddenly, after two glasses of wine, Pyp stopped his conversation, thoughtful.

 **“You know, Grenn? I am the one who’s always talking, but there must be a lot that I don’t know about you and your adventures beyond the Wall. Every time you cross the gate you enter to a wild and amazing land. Is there anything you want to share with this wild and amazing guy?”** Said warmly, intertwining Grenn’s fingers with his own, on the table.

 **“You know everything about me, Pyp. What could I tell you?”** Grenn said, smirking.

 **“Come on. Tell me a secret”** Pypar’s voice was sweet and so lovely tonight that anyone could truly believe he was a songbird in love.

Lately, Grenn had been thinking a lot about it. The perfect chance to confess his love to Pyp. Sometimes when they kissed he believed the opportunity was near, however, fear and doubts took over his mind. Since they started sharing a cell, they used to wake up in the mornings still hard and entangled, and not long ago, Pyp had told him shyly _“I´m ready, Grenn. I want you to take me”_ after a passionate session of kisses. The aurochs asked for advice in all the reliable sources, and now, looking at these sparkling eyes right in front of him, all that he could remember were those words _“take me.”_ The phrase still echoed in his head when he took a final sip to his wine, and with it, he took a final determination dose. Grenn was also ready.

 **“I did not take her, Pyp”** The little mummer just separated his lips from the glass, mildly confused. Possibly, he was misunderstanding something, but, before he could speak, Grenn explained **“Do you remember my first ranging? That time, when I went to Mole’s Town? Halder and the guys paid a girl for me… Even you paid. Gods! I don’t know why, but you did it. However, when I was about to make it with her, there was only one thought in my head. I was drunk and she was already over me, but I… just couldn’t do it.”** Grenn made a pause and his eyes searched for Pyp’s gaze. There was no going backnow **“When I was going to take her, I… I called your name. I said it that night, because I want _you_... I only desire you and no one else”**

They stopped pretending.

The chairs were thrown to the floor and Pyp stepped on his toes, on Grenn’s boots, kissing him equally fierce as sweet; his tongue danced inside the aurochs’ mouth, tasting him. He used his teeth, too. Judging by the hungry way Pyp was touching him, Grenn would have never guessed this young man was still a virgin. Their hands wandered on each other’s clothes, clumsily unlacing, unfastening and taking off every single piece of metal, leather and cloth.  Grenn was surprisingly gentle with Pyp, and when he felt his skin trembling under his hands for the first time, he knew that after this night he would never ask to gods for more.

As sworn brothers, they lived together and already knew their each other’s naked bodies, but this was completely new for both. Grenn’s entire outfit was taken off with help of his friend, but, when only Pyp’s smallclothes left to be discarded, the Aurochs made a pause and took a deep breath, looking in his friend’s eyes… Asking for permission.

The mummer nodded with a tiny smile in his face, just before Grenn’s trembling fingers moved slowly and slipped the soft fabric all over his the other’s thighs with an almost religious fervor. When they were finally unclothed, Grenn contemplated Pyp.

The ranger was a splendid man. Tall and strong, with a huge back, muscular thighs and broad shoulders. He was very different to Pyp, and for a moment, the petite mummer felt something strange. The eyes of his friend running for the first time on his exposed skin made him feel small and defenseless compared to that giant.

For a while, he thought about covering himself up again, but he only needed a second sight to Grenn’s eyes to realize it. His friend was not only looking at him... He was admiring him. His bony knees; The slender feet; That subtle fuss, growing in areas where the Aurochs’ body had thick fur; An exquisite navel, possibly smaller than Grenn’s fingertips - _There is only one way to find it out_ , the ranger thought- ; The soft curve of the shoulders and the delicate ridges of those hips; Two inimitable ears, so reddened now; A pair of rosy pearls, symmetric and dainty, softly pointing at him from Pyp’s chest; Firm thighs, smooth as silk, and between them; proud and standing, a magnificent gift, only for him…

For Grenn, this was perfection.

He did not give his lover a second chance to feel insecure. Before Pyp could even move, Grenn approached to him and lift him in his arms in bridal style. For an instant, the little mummer wanted to say that he was not a bride, or even a girl, but deep inside, he had dreamed so much with this that he couldn’t deny it. Being carried to bed by Grenn in his first night was a dream came true.

After some steps, Grenn deposited Pyp in their bed, among the snowflowers. _“Small, pretty and white, just like you”_ he had said once to his friend. Grenn had heard a lot of advices from that girl in Mole’s Town; Satin also shared with him many useful tricks. However, Grenn still needed to put all those words in practice. They shared long and moist kisses, and after a century, or possibly just a few minutes, Grenn advanced and used his mouth on the frail neck of Pyp, being incomparably careful with the skin he was touching.

Pyp moaned for the first time… Spontaneous and almost inaudible, with his fingers intertwined in his friend’s hair, and his whole body trembling. In that instant, something grew in Grenn’s heart. He was nervous, but he was also utterly decided to give his beloved one a beautiful night. To pledge him something that would make him smile many years after. No matter what, he did not want to hurt his love and his caresses were made of cotton and honey. No one would have thought that this strong warrior could be so tender with another being. The prizes to his efforts were delicious sighs and in every step of his travel. He also deposited kisses on his shoulders and then, when his mouth landed on one of the pink nipples, Pyp seemed to get suspended on his heels and nape for a second, tense and breathless. Gods, this was incredible! After long minutes, the Aurochs descended and reached Pyp’s pale abdomen, kissing it. Suddenly, a sparkling laugh came from his sweet Pyp, when his beard and whiskers brushed the mummer’s belly, dissolving any tension left. Below, he found it.

A hard member, waiting to be kissed… touched… pleased.

Grenn started slowly, and distributed small kisses all along the cock and, when he had covered the entire length, his tongue performed an exquisite dance over the skin of his beloved friend.

Pyp’s toes curled.

 **“Grenn…”** the mummer managed to say. His voice was almost inaudible; light and trembling as a dry leaf.

 **“Yes, Pyp?”** The ranger looked up and found a heavenly sight. Pypar’s aroused face was the loveliest thing ever… Deep inside, Grenn made a promise to himself. As long as he would be alive, he would be the only man to see this beautiful expression.

**“Take me… Grenn… Take me now”**

In Pyp’s mind, Grenn was the only man who had won the right to claim him as his, and in turn, he was the only one that Pyp wanted... No high lord could ever have this. For a moment, everything made sense and Pyp felt so elated! Strangely, he was so happy to be there, in the end of the world, where -ironically- he was free, and he would pledge his love and his first night only to the one he adored so much. His best friend… _His_ Grenn. The simple idea made him tremble in anticipation, as he cupped Grenn’s fired cheeks in his hands, attracting his lover’s face to his smile, once more.

 **“I love you”.** Pyp whispered.

When they were close enough, they rolled and Pyp laid on Grenn’s body, with his legs set around him, as they kissed each other with absolute tenderness, moving their bodies almost unperceptively. The fresh scent of the snowflowers made them remember happy moments … and something more. Grenn remembered the small flask that Satin gifted him some days ago. **“We need something”** he murmured. It was still in his pocket. It was difficult to him to get rid from Pyp’s embrace, but he knelt for a moment and reached out. When he found the vial, he opened it with unsteady fingers and poured a bit of the transparent content on his palm. It smelled like peaches.

Pyp was about to ask Grenn about the vial… It looked like one of those Satin things. Maybe tomorrow they would have time for silly questions. Instead, he also took some drops of oil, and stretched a bit his own orifice using his fingers; before they could realize, Grenn was helping him, too. His aurochs’ touch was so sweet! It felt so eager and clumsy, and yet so careful and loving. Gods! Even with that enormous dick, Pyp knew his lover would never hurt him.

Grenn was also tremulous. He wanted this so much! That precious creature was about to be his for the very first time... He was delirious, but there was something more in his mind. Something he needed to do... to say. This was much more than just sex. Pyp smiled softly and sat on Grenn’s belly. Then, they knew it was the moment. He descended carefully on Grenn’s member, biting his lower lip in a gesture similar to a smile. His tip was right in Pyp’s tight entrance. Grenn wasn’t sure of anything else in the world, but before they go any further, he spoke. Sincere, spontaneous and free, as he held one of his friend’s hands on his own hand.

 **“I’m yours, Pypar”** For a second, his voice was clear and resolute as never before.

 **“I’m yours, Grenn”** His snowflower answered in a sigh. Passionate... Painful... Sweet, as he took Grenn’s inside him slowly.

They were one now.

Grenn put his hands in Pyp’s waist and looked at his own middle. His member was not visible anymore. It was buried until its hilt in that warm belly. Gods! He couldn’t believe it. He was truly inside Pyp; pleasure was indescribable and he just threw his head back for an instant. His mummer looked at him with those glowing eyes and a light frown. **“Are you fine?”** Grenn murmured.

 **“Yes”**. Pyp whispered. Then he tried and started moving his hips very slowly on his lover. The sensation was strange but more satiating than anything he knew. The first move ripped off a moan from the deep of Grenn’s throat; a sound that none of them had ever heard. Immersed in the greatest pleasure of his life, the Aurochs’ rough hands caressed Pyp’s thighs and hips as tenderly as if he were made of porcelain… Grenn was not only having sex with him. He was truly making love to him. **“…Yes”** Pyp repeated louder, as those big hands squeezed his arse and ran deliciously on his back, getting him closer.  His senses were more perceptive now and he couldn’t help exclaiming **“Yes!”** over again when his lover reached out and incased his member on his oiled hands. The pressure on his cock was maddening and every second became more and more delicious. **“Yes… Grenn!”** screamed cheerfully.Then they started rocking their bodies forward as one. Pyp marked the pass of the march, as he rode Grenn, each time, faster and deeper. Every movement of Pyp on Grenn corresponded to a stroke on his swollen member. They were wrapped in each other’s warmth, in their smell and sounds.

 **“Kiss me, Pyp...”** Grenn sounded so desperate and sweet, that Pyp undoubtedly would obey him faster than ser Alliser orders. After all his exquisite attentions, Grenn would not finish without being pleased as he deserved.

Pypar slowed down his rhythm, as Grenn shifted his weight, and seated on the bed, still inside his lover. This change was very well received by the mummer, who was now on his knees, on Grenn’s lap, more comfortable and closer to the strong body that always had made him shiver. Now they could kiss each other freely. Grenn hugged him with one arm, taking his member on his other hand again and regained speed, between moans and passionate kisses all over their faces, necks and chests.

 Pyp’s hands grasped anxiously that broad back and Grenn squeezed him until he could feel the heart of his sweetest one, racing against his own chest. For a second, the Aurochs thought, they were beating as one. He looked Pyp in the eyes, smiling. His only priority now was the pleasure of that young man in his arms.

He loved him. _Gods!!_ He loved him more than his life and his honor. Since that day they met, until this mere instant, no one else made him feel like that.

They embraced tightly each other, and joined in one last thrust... One more. Deepest and sweetest.

**“GRENN!!!”**

 

The sound was half a moan, and half a sigh. No love poems, birds or lutes could sound better than this song… Grenn literally _sensed_ that last word as a deep spasm in his lover’s entrails. He could feel it as if the orgasm were his. What catapulted Grenn to his own release was the sight of Pyp having his pleasure, spilling his seed, hot and creamy on his hand and all over their bellies; an intense blush spread on his face; soft black hair disheveled on his forehead; the uncontainable sway of those hips... and these eyes!. Grenn could die happily now. He had seen the heaven already in those eyes. Gods!! He had dreamed with this so many times before, and now… This was, by far, much better than his most wonderful fantasies. Grenn pushed faster and deeper just a couple times more, and then, it happened.

A muffled scream on Pyp’s neck.

Long.

Deep.

Rough.

He died for an instant.

The last thing Pyp could feel was a hot stream inside him. So abundant and potent, that he remembered why his lover was called The Aurochs. Well. This was another heavy reason. His last spasms joined the very first of Grenn, and before he realized, Grenn’s member became a bit longer... Just a bit thicker, and in his final moment of desire, he reached something inside Pyp...  A thing he did not know that existed, and just before his own pleasure started declining, it ascended higher again for an instant and went too deep. He was already weightless and languid as the world started to whirl. In his final instants, all that he knew for certain were the arms of Grenn around him. Nothing else mattered. He hugged his aurochs as close as he could, and then, the world went black.

. . .   . . .   . . .

 **“Pyp!”** Far, but clearly,he heard the desperate calling of Grenn.

Pyp opened his eyes, and woke up smiling weakly. His body was still trembling when he saw the aurochs, naked and breathless, still inside him. He observed how small he looked in Grenn’s arms, and how gentle his love always was with him. 

 **“Gods, Grenn! What did you do to me?”** He was still dizzy and the mere memory of the past minutes made him feel an irrepressible and new desire for his lover.

 **“You blacked out. I was about to call for help. You scared me! Never do this again!”** Grenn held him closer, but it was Pyp who caressed his hair’s friend, softly and caring, like if the aurochs were a scared child.

 **“Such a coincidence!”** Pyp stated after a tinkling laughter; a sound that always would be the purest synonym of life and love to his friend **“I was going to ask you to do the same to me again”** added, as he tickled Grenn’s belly, just before they fell among the snowflowers and started kissing his lips passionately again.

 

***

 

**UNO**

 

Pyp entró a su celda tarareando alegremente una tonada, después de un largo día horneando pan, y de un relajante baño. En la sala común, la cena  pronto estaría servida. Sin embargo, cuando el mimo abrió la puerta, se encontró con la mejor vista de todos los tiempos. Una gruesa capa de flores de nieve cubriendo su cama. Esta no era la primera vez; sólo un hombre podía hacerlo. Aquello sólo podía significar...

**“¡Grenn! ¡Volviste antes!”**

Su amado explorador regresó tan inesperadamente de la expedición de rutina que esta vez, el cuerno ni siquiera sonó. Él lo había estado esperando en una silla. Cuando se miraron, Pyp cruzó la celda en un pestañeo, trepó a ese hombre como si fuese un árbol y besó lentamente sus labios. Su abrazo fue estrecho y cariñoso como siempre, pero cada vez que se separaban, sus reuniones se volvían más y más afectuosas. Esta vez, Grenn no pudo esperar hasta su encuentro en la sala principal. Él ya había llevado la cena a su celda y la colocó sobre la mesa: cordero con salsa de menta, pan negro, vino endulzado con miel, y fresas. Ambos comieron, riendo y charlando alegremente, iluminados por el brillo suave de las antorchas. De repente, después de dos vasos de vino, Pyp detuvo su charla, pensativo.

 **“¿Sabes? Yo soy el que siempre está hablando, pero tiene que haber muchas cosas que no sé sobre ti. Cada vez que cruzas la puerta entras a una tierra salvaje y sorprendente. ¿Hay algo que quieras compartir con este chico salvaje y sorprendente?”** dijo cálidamente, entrelazando los dedos de Grenn con los suyos sobre la mesa.

 **“Sabes todo de mí. ¿Qué te podría decir?”,** Señaló Grenn, sonriendo.

 **“Vamos... Cuéntame un secreto”.** La voz de Pypar era tan dulce y encantadora esta noche que cualquiera hubiera podido creer que se trataba realmente de un pájaro canoro enamorado.

Recientemente, Grenn había estado pensando mucho en esto. La oportunidad perfecta para confesar su amor a Pyp. A veces, cuando se besaban, él creía que la oportunidad estaba cerca. De cualquier modo, el miedo y las dudas se apoderaban de su mente. Desde que comenzaron a compartir esa celda, solían despertar en las mañanas todavía duros y entrelazados, y no hace mucho tiempo, Pyp le había dicho tímidamente _“Estoy listo, Grenn... Quiero que me tomes”_ después de una apasionada sesión de besos. El uro había pedido consejo en todas las fuentes fiables, y ahora, mirando estos ojos chispeantes justo frente a él, todo lo que podía recordar eran esas palabras **“** _tómame_ **”.** La frase todavía resonaba en su cabeza cuando bebió un último sorbo a su vino, y con él, la dosis final de determinación. Grenn también estaba listo.

 **“Yo no la tomé, Pyp”** El pequeño mimo simplemente separó sus labios de la copa, un tanto confundido. Posiblemente, él estaba entendiendo mal algo, pero, antes de que pudiera hablar, Grenn continuó **“¿Te acuerdas de mi primera expedición? ¿Aquella vez, cuando fui a Villa Topo? Halder y los chicos pagaron una chica para mí... Incluso tú pagaste. No sé por qué, pero lo hiciste. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo con ella, sólo había un pensamiento en mi cabeza. Estaba ebrio y ella ya estaba sobre mí, pero yo... simplemente no pude hacerlo”** Grenn hizo una pausa, mientras sus ojos buscaban la mirada de Pyp. No había vuelta atrás ahora **“Cuando yo iba a tomarla, yo... yo dije tu nombre... Lo dije esa noche, porque te quiero a ti. Yo _sólo_ te deseo a ti”**

Ambos dejaron de fingir.      

Las sillas fueron arrojadas al suelo y  Pyp se puso de puntillas sobre las botas de Grenn, besándolo con tanta ferocidad como dulzura. Su lengua bailaba en el interior la boca del uro, saboreándolo con avidez. Él utilizó sus dientes también. A juzgar por la forma anhelante en Pyp lo estaba tocando, Grenn nunca habría adivinado que este joven todavía era virgen. Sus manos vagaban en la ropa del otro, con torpeza desatando, desabrochando y retirando cada pieza de metal, cuero y tela. Grenn fue sorprendentemente suave con su amado Pyp, y cuando sintió su piel temblando bajo sus manos por primera vez, él supo que después de esta noche nunca les pediría a los dioses nada más.

Como hermanos juramentados, vivían juntos y ya conocían sus cuerpos desnudos, pero esto era completamente nuevo para ambos. Todo el atuendo de Grenn fue removido con ayuda de su amigo, pero, cuando sólo quedaban por ser eliminados los paños menores de Pyp, el uro hizo una pausa y respiró profundamente, mientras miraba los ojos de su amigo… Pidiendo permiso.

El mimo asintió con una diminuta sonrisa en el rostro, justo antes de que los dedos trémulos de Grenn se movieran con lentitud y deslizaran la tela suave sobre los muslos del otro con un fervor casi religioso. Cuando ambos estuvieron por fin desnudos, Grenn contempló a Pyp.

El explorador era un hombre espléndido; alto y fuerte, con una enorme espalda, muslos musculosos y amplios hombros. Él era muy diferente a Pyp, y por un momento, el pequeño mimo sintió algo extraño. Los ojos de su amigo que recorrían su piel expuesta le hicieron sentir pequeño e indefenso frente a ese gigante.

Por un instante, él pensó en cubrirse de nuevo. Sin embargo, sólo necesitó una segunda mirada a los ojos de Grenn para darse cuenta. Su amigo no estaba sólo mirándolo... Él lo estaba admirando; Esas rodillas huesudas; Los pies delgados; Esa pelusilla sutil, que crecía en áreas donde su propio cuerpo tenía un pelaje espeso; Un ombligo exquisito, posiblemente más pequeño que punta de los dedos de Grenn - _sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo_ , el explorador pensó-; La suave curva de los hombros y las delicadas crestas de esas caderas; Dos orejas inimitables, tan enrojecidas ahora; Un par de perlas rosadas, simétricas y delicadas, suavemente apuntando hacia él desde el pecho de Pyp; Muslos firmes, suaves como la seda, y entre ellos; orgulloso y erguido, un magnífico regalo, sólo para él...

Para Grenn, esto era la perfección.

No le dio su amante una segunda oportunidad de sentirse inseguro. Antes de que Pyp siquiera pudiese moverse, Grenn se acercó a él y lo levantó en sus brazos al estilo nupcial. Por un instante, el pequeño mimo quiso decir que él no era una novia, ni siquiera una chica, pero en el fondo, él había soñado tanto con esto que no pudo negarse... Ser llevado a la cama por Grenn en su primera noche era un sueño hecho realidad.

Después de unos cuantos  pasos, Grenn depositó a Pyp en su cama, entre las flores de nieve... _“Pequeñas, lindas y blancas, igual que tú”_ una vez, le había dicho a su amigo. Grenn había oído un montón de consejos de aquella chica en Villa Topo; Seda también compartió con él muchos trucos útiles. Sin embargo, Grenn todavía tenía que poner todas esas palabras en la práctica. Ambos compartieron besos largos y húmedos y, después de un siglo, o posiblemente de sólo unos minutos, Grenn avanzó y utilizó su boca sobre el frágil cuello de Pyp, siendo incomparablemente cuidadoso con la piel que estaba tocando.

 Pyp gimió por primera vez… Espontáneo y casi inaudible. Con sus dedos entrelazados en el cabello de su amigo y su cuerpo entero temblando. En ese instante, algo creció en el corazón de Grenn. Él estaba nervioso, pero también estaba profundamente decidido a darle a su amado una hermosa noche. Concederle algo que lo hiciera sonreír muchos años más tarde. Sin importar nada más, no quería hacer daño a su amor, así que sus caricias fueron de algodón y miel. Nadie hubiera pensado que este fuerte guerrero podría ser tan tierno con otro ser. Los premios a sus esfuerzos fueron deliciosos suspiros en cada paso de su viaje. También depositó besos sobre sus hombros y luego, cuando su boca se posó en uno de los pezones rosados, Pyp pareció quedar suspendido en sus talones y la nuca por un segundo, tenso y sin aliento. ¡Dioses, esto era increíble! Después de largos minutos el uro descendió hasta el vientre pálido de Pyp, besándolo. Una risa chispeante surgió repentinamente de Pyp  cuando su barba y bigotes rozaron el vientre del mimo, disolviendo cualquier resto de tensión. Debajo de él, lo encontró.

Un miembro duro, esperando para ser besado... tocado... complacido.

Grenn comenzó despacio y distribuyó pequeños besos por todo lo largo de la polla y, cuando había cubierto toda la longitud, su lengua realizó una exquisita danza sobre la piel de su amado amigo.

Los dedos de los pies de Pyp se arquearon.

 **"Grenn..."** el mimo alcanzó a decir. Su voz era casi inaudible; ligera y temblorosa como una hoja seca.

 **"¿Sí, Pyp?"** El explorador levantó la vista y se encontró un espectáculo celestial. El rostro excitado de Pypar era la cosa más encantadora que jamás había visto... En el fondo, Grenn se hizo una promesa a sí mismo. Mientras viviese, él sería el único hombre en contemplar esta hermosa expresión.

**"Tómame... Grenn... Tómame ahora"**

En la mente de Pyp, Grenn era el único hombre que había ganado el derecho a reclamarlo como suyo, y a su vez, él era el único a quien Pyp quería... Ningún Gran Señor jamás podría tener esto. ¡Por un momento, todo tuvo sentido y Pyp se sintió tan eufórico! Extrañamente, él estaba tan feliz de estar allí, en el fin del mundo, donde -irónicamente- era libre, y otorgaría su amor y su primera noche sólo a quien tanto adoraba. A su mejor amigo… _Su_ Grenn. La simple idea le hizo temblar en anticipación, cuando tomó las mejillas encendidas de Grenn en sus manos y atrajo  la cara de su amante a la suya, una vez más.

 **“Te amo”** Pyp susurró.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, rodaron y Pyp yació sobre el cuerpo de Grenn, con sus piernas alrededor de él, mientras se besaban con absoluta ternura, moviendo sus cuerpos casi imperceptiblemente. El fresco aroma de los flores de nieve les hizo recordar momentos felices... y algo más. Grenn recordó el pequeño frasco que Seda le obsequió hace unos días. **“Necesitamos algo”** murmuró. Aún estaba en su bolsillo. Fue difícil apartarse del abrazo de Pyp, pero se arrodilló por un momento y se acercó. Cuando encontró el frasco, lo abrió con dedos vacilantes y vació un poco del contenido transparente en su palma. Olía a melocotones.

Pyp estaba a punto de preguntarle a Grenn sobre el vial... Lucía como una de esas cosas de Seda. Tal vez mañana tendrían tiempo para preguntas tontas. En cambio, tomó unas gotas de aceite también y estiró un poco su propio orificio usando sus dedos; antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, Grenn le estaba ayudando también. ¡El toque de su uro era tan dulce! se sentía tan ansioso y torpe, y sin embargo, tan cuidadoso y tierno. ¡Dioses! Incluso con esa enorme polla, Pyp supo que su amante jamás le haría daño.

Grenn también estaba trémulo... ¡Él anhelaba esto tanto! Esa preciosa criatura estaba a punto de ser suya por primera vez… Él estaba delirando, pero había algo más en su mente. Algo que tenía que hacer... que decir. Esto era _mucho_ más que sexo. Pyp sonrió suavemente mientras se sentaba en el vientre de Grenn y entonces, supo que era el momento. Descendió con cuidado sobre el miembro de Grenn, mordiendo su labio inferior en un gesto similar a una sonrisa. Su punta estaba justo en la entrada de Pyp. Grenn no estaba seguro de nada más en el mundo, pero antes de ir más lejos, habló. Sincero, espontáneo y libre, mientras sostenía una de las manos de su amigo sobre su propia mano.

 **"Soy tuyo, Pypar"** Por un segundo, su voz sonó más clara y decidida que nunca.

 **"Soy tuyo, Grenn"** Su flor de nieve respondió en un suspiro... Apasionado... Doloroso... dulce, mientras tomaba a Grenn en su interior lentamente.

Eran uno ahora.

Grenn colocó las manos en la cintura de Pyp y miró a su propia región media. Su miembro ya no era visible. Estaba enterrado hasta la empuñadura en aquel vientre cálido. ¡Dioses! No podía creerlo. Él estaba verdaderamente _dentro_ de Pyp; el placer era indescriptible. Su mimo lo miró con esos ojos brillantes y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. **"¿Estás bien?"** Grenn murmuró.

 **“Sí”** Pyp susurró. Entonces él probó y comenzó a mover sus caderas muy lentamente sobre su amante. La sensación era extraña pero más saciante que nada que él conociera. El primer movimiento arrancó un gemido de las profundidades de la garganta de Grenn; un sonido que ninguno de ellos había oído nunca. Inmerso en el mayor placer de su vida, las manos ásperas del uro acariciaban los muslos y las caderas de Pyp con tanta ternura como si estuviera hecho de porcelana... Grenn no sólo estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con él. Estaba verdaderamente  haciéndole el amor. **“... Sí”** Pyp repitió más fuerte, cuando esas grandes manos apretaron sus nalgas y corrieron deliciosamente en su espalda,  estrechándolo cada vez más. Sus sentidos estaban más perceptivos ahora y no pudo menos que exclamar **“¡Sí!”** otra vez cuando su amante se acercó y encajonó su miembro entre sus manos aceitadas. La presión sobre su pene era enloquecedora y cada segundo se tornaba más y más deliciosa. **“¡Sí... Grenn!”** Gritó jubilosamente, Luego comenzaron a balancear sus cuerpos hacia adelante como uno solo. Pyp marcó el paso de la marcha, mientras cabalgaba a Grenn, cada vez, más rápido y más profundo. Cada movimiento de Pyp sobre Grenn correspondía a un golpe en su miembro hinchado. Estaban envueltos en su calor, su olor y sus sonidos.

 **"Bésame, Pyp ..."** Grenn sonaba tan desesperado y dulce que Pyp indudablemente le obedecería, más rápido incluso que las órdenes de Ser Alliser. Después de todas sus exquisitas atenciones, Grenn no terminaría sin ser complacido como se merecía.

Pypar ralentizó su ritmo, mientras Grenn cambió su peso y se sentó en la cama, aún dentro de su amante. Este cambio fue muy bien recibido por el mimo, que ahora estaba de rodillas en el regazo de Grenn, más cómodo y más cerca del cuerpo fuerte que siempre le había hecho estremecerse. Ahora podían besarse libremente. Grenn lo estrechó con un brazo, tomando su miembro en la otra mano, y recobró la velocidad entre gemidos y besos apasionados en sus rostros, cuellos y pechos.

Las manos de Pyp se aferraron con ansiedad a la ancha espalda y Grenn le apretó hasta que pudo sentir el corazón de su más dulce amigo, acelerarse contra su propio pecho. Por un segundo, el uro pensó que latían como uno solo. Miró a Pyp a los ojos, sonriendo. Su única prioridad ahora era el placer de aquel joven en sus brazos.

Él lo amaba. ¡Dioses! lo amaba más que a su vida y su honor. Desde el día que se conocieron, hasta este mero instante, nadie más le había hecho sentir así.

Se abrazaron con fuerza y se unieron en un último empujón... Uno más... El más profundo y dulce.

**"¡¡¡GRENN!!!"**

El sonido fue la mitad de un gemido y la mitad de un suspiro. Ninguna cantidad de poemas de amor, pájaros o laúdes podría sonar mejor que esta canción... Grenn literalmente _sintió_ la última palabra como un espasmo profundo en las entrañas de su amante. Pudo sentir como si el orgasmo fuera suyo. Lo que catapultó a Grenn a su propia liberación fue la visión de Pyp teniendo su placer, derramando su semilla, caliente y cremosa en su mano y en todo el vientre; un rubor intenso extendido en su rostro; el suave pelo negro despeinado en la frente; el incontenible vaivén de aquellas caderas... ¡y esos ojos! Grenn podría morir feliz ahora. Había visto el cielo ya en esos ojos.

¡Dioses! Había soñado con esto tantas veces antes, y ahora... Esto era, de lejos, mucho mejor que sus más maravillosas fantasías. Grenn empujó un par de veces, más rápido y más profundo, y entonces, sucedió.

Un grito ahogado sobre el cuello de Pyp.

Largo.

Profundo.

Áspero.

 

Él murió por un instante.

Lo último que Pyp pudo sentir fue una corriente caliente en su interior, tan abundante y potente que recordó porqué su amante era llamado El Uro. Bueno... Esta era otra razón de peso. Sus últimos espasmos se unieron a los primeros de Grenn y antes de darse cuenta, el miembro de Grenn se volvió un poco más largo... un poco más grueso, y en su momento final de deseo, él alcanzó algo en el interior de Pyp... Una cosa que no sabía que existía, justo antes que su propio placer  comenzara a disminuir, ascendió súbitamente por un instante y se volvió demasiado profundo. Pyp se sentía ya ingrávido y lánguido cuando el mundo comenzó a girar. En sus instantes finales, todo lo que supo con certeza eran los brazos de Grenn a su alrededor. Nada más importaba... Abrazó a su uro tan fuerte como pudo y luego, el mundo se volvió negro.

 

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 

 **“Pyp!”** Lejos, pero claramente, escuchó la llamada desesperada de Grenn.

Pyp abrió los ojos, y se despertó sonriendo débilmente. Su cuerpo todavía temblaba cuando vio a su uro, desnudo y sin aliento, aún en su interior. Observó cuan pequeño lucía en los brazos de Grenn, y cuan suave su amor siempre era con él.

 **“¡Dioses, Grenn! ¿Qué me hiciste?”** Él todavía estaba mareado y el simple recuerdo de los últimos minutos le hizo sentir un deseo incontenible y nuevo por Grenn.

 **“Te desmayaste... Estaba a punto de llamar para pedir ayuda. ¡Me asustaste! ¡Nunca hagas esto de nuevo!”** Grenn lo abrazó con fuerza, pero era Pyp quien acariciaba el pelo de su amigo, suave y enternecido, como si el uro fuese un niño asustado.

 **“¡Qué coincidencia!”** Pyp señaló, después de una tintineante carcajada; un sonido que siempre sería el sinónimo más puro de vida y amor para su amigo “ **Yo iba a pedirte que me hicieras lo mismo otra vez”,** Dijo, mientras hacía cosquillas en el vientre de Grenn, justo antes de que cayeran entre las flores de nieve y comenzaran a besar sus labios apasionadamente de nuevo.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... This needed to be done. ^_^ Another contribution to this lovely (but still too small) fandom, and a gift to my dear supporters TatianaL3Rosales and Keiith, who also like this pairing.  
> Hope you like it!


End file.
